Goo Goo Grief!/Images
Title cards Goo Goo Grief!.png|Title Card TCC4a.png|Title Card Credits Goo Goo Grief! (German Title Card).png|German Title Card gggsp.png|Spanish Title Card SD Screenshots 001 Birds Chirping.png|001 Birds Chirping 002 Birds Chirping 2.png|002 Birds Chirping 2 003 Birds Fly Away.png|003 Birds Fly Away 004 Birds Fly Away 2.png|004 Birds Fly Away 2 005 Birds Fly Away 3.png|005 Birds Fly Away 3 006 Birds Fly Away 4.png|006 Birds Fly Away 4 007 Walden's House.png|007 Walden's House 008 Walden's House 2.png|008 Walden's House 2 009 Walden's Front Door.png|009 Walden's Front Door 010 Door Opens.png|010 Door Opens 011 Walden Walks Outside.png|011 Walden Walks Outside 012 Walden Walks Outside 2.png|012 Walden Walks Outside 2 013 Ah!.png|013 Ah! 014 What a.png|014 What a 015 beautiful day!.png|015 beautiful day! 016 Walden Aims Camara.png|016 Walden Aims Camara 017 Click.png|017 *Click* 018 Click 2.png|018 *Click* 2 019 Click 3.png|019 *Click* 3 020 He Took a Picture Of....png|020 He Took a Picture Of.. 021 ....png|021 ... 022 Trees.png|022 Trees 023 Walden Takes (As In Grabs) Picture.png|023 Walden Takes (As In Grabs) Picture 024 And Walks.png|024 And Walks 025 Back Inside.png|025 Back Inside 026 Empty Part of Shelf.png|026 Empty Part of Shelf 027 Full Part of Shelf.png|027 Full Part of Shelf 028 Walden's Shelf is Full.png|028 Walden's Shelf is Full 029 Wait, Why Does The Sun Look Different From Shots 001-004Q.png|029 Wait, Why Does The Sun Look Different From Shots 001-004? 030 Walden Merrily Strolls.png|030 Walden Merrily Strolls 031 Also, Are Some of These Shots From 'Wubbzy in the Woods'Q.png|031 Also, Are Some of These Shots From 'Wubbzy in the Woods'? 032 Books, Bones and Statues.png|032 Books, Bones and Statues 033 Walden Strolls.png|033 Walden Strolls 034 The chores are all done,.png|034 The chores are all done, 035 the fossils.png|035 the fossils 036 dusted..png|036 dusted. 037 Walden's Fossils.png|037 Walden's Fossils 038 Walden's Test Tubes.png|038 Walden's Test Tubes 039 Walden Looks at Tubes.png|039 Walden Looks at Tubes 040 Walden Looks at Tubes 2.png|040 Walden Looks at Tubes 2 041 The test tubes are all in a row, sparkling clean..png|041 The test tubes are all in a row, sparkling clean. 042 Test Tubes Sparkling.png|042 Test Tubes Sparkling 043 Test Tubes Sparkling 2, Walden Strolls.png|043 Test Tubes Sparkling 2, Walden Strolls 044 1 to 3.png|044 2:59 045 3.png|045 3:00 046 Chime.png|046 *Chime* 047 And it's three o'clock..png|047 And it's three o'clock. 048 That means it's time to play my.png|048 That means it's time to play my 049 hoopty-horn..png|049 hoopty-horn. 050 Hoopty-horn.png|050 Hoopty-horn 051 Walden Approaches Horn.png|051 Walden Approaches Horn 052 Walden Takes Horn.png|052 Walden Takes Horn 053 Walden Gets On Seat.png|053 Walden Gets On Seat 054 Walden Gets On Seat 2.png|054 Walden Gets On Seat 2 055 Walden Gets On Seat 3.png|055 Walden Gets On Seat 3 056 Walden Gets On Seat 4.png|056 Walden Gets On Seat 4 057 Walden Gets On Seat 5.png|057 Walden Gets On Seat 5 058 Walden Inhales.png|058 Walden Inhales 059 Walden Plays Horn.png|059 Walden Plays Horn 060 Walden Plays Horn 2.png|060 Walden Plays Horn 2 061 Walden Plays Horn 3.png|061 Walden Plays Horn 3 062 Walden Plays Horn 4.png|062 Walden Plays Horn 4 063 Walden Plays Horn 5.png|063 Walden Plays Horn 5 064 Walden Plays Horn 6.png|064 Walden Plays Horn 6 065 Walden Stops and Smiles.png|065 Walden Stops and Smiles 066 Loud Noise.png|066 Loud Noise 067 Loud Noise 2.png|067 Loud Noise 2 068 Loud Noise 3.png|068 Loud Noise 3 069 Hmm,.png|069 Hmm, 070 what could.png|070 what could 071 that beQ.png|071 that be? 072 Walden Gets Up.png|072 Walden Gets Up 073 Walden Gets Up 2.png|073 Walden Gets Up 2 074 Walden Gets Up 3.png|074 Walden Gets Up 3 075 Walden Gets Up With Three Hands.png|075 Walden Gets Up With Three Hands 076 Walden Lands.png|076 Walden Lands 077 Walden Turns Around.png|077 Walden Turns Around 078 Walden Runs Out.png|078 Walden Runs Out 079 Walden Runs Out 2.png|079 Walden Runs Out 2 080 Walden's Music Stand.png|080 Walden's Music Stand 081 Walden's Front Door 2.png|081 Walden's Front Door 2 082 Door Opens 2.png|082 Door Opens 2 083 Walden Runs Outside.png|083 Walden Runs Outside 084 Walden Runs Outside 2.png|084 Walden Runs Outside 2 085 Walden Runs Outside 3.png|085 Walden Runs Outside 3 086 Walden Runs Outside 4.png|086 Walden Runs Outside 4 087 Winds Blows.png|087 Winds Blows 088 Winds Blows 2.png|088 Winds Blows 2 089 Winds Blows 3.png|089 Winds Blows 3 090 Walden Falls.png|090 Walden Falls 091 Walden Falls 2.png|091 Walden Falls 2 092 Walden Falls 3.png|092 Walden Falls 3 093 Walden Falls 4.png|093 Walden Falls 4 094 Walden Falls 5.png|094 Walden Falls 5 095 Walden Falls 6.png|095 Walden Falls 6 096 Walden Falls 7.png|096 Walden Falls 7 097 Walden Falls 8.png|097 Walden Falls 8 098 Walden Falls 9.png|098 Walden Falls 9 099 Hoopty-Horn Lands On His Head.png|099 Hoopty-Horn Lands On His Head (Ho Ho Ho!) 100 Hoof!.png|100 Hoof! 101 Great Nebulan Orion!.png|101 Great Nebulan Orion! 102 Walden Surprised.png|102 Walden Surprised 103 Goo Goo Crying.png|103 Goo Goo Crying 104 Goo Goo Crying 2.png|104 Goo Goo Crying 2 105 Goo Goo Crying 3.png|105 Goo Goo Crying 3 106 Goo Goo Crying 4.png|106 Goo Goo Crying 4 107 Goo Goo Stops Crying.png|107 Goo Goo Stops Crying 108 ....png|108 ... 109 What a strange creature..png|109 What a strange creature. 110 I've never seen anything.png|110 I've never seen anything 111 like it..png|111 like it. 112 Walden Puts Horn Down.png|112 Walden Puts Horn Down 113 What's the matterQ.png|113 What's the matter? 114 Why are you crying, very large animalQ.png|114 Why are you crying, very large animal? 115 ....png|115 ... 116 Goo goo. Goo goo..png|116 Goo goo. Goo goo. 117 Goo Goo Crying 5.png|117 Goo Goo Crying 5 118 Goo Goo Crying 6.png|118 Goo Goo Crying 6 119 She's very sad..png|119 She's very sad. 120 I wish I knew how to help her..png|120 I wish I knew how to help her. 121 Think think think..png|121 Think think think. 122 !.png|122 ! 123 I know!.png|123 I know! 124 Walden Runs Back Inside.png|124 Walden Runs Back Inside 125 Walden Runs Back Inside 2.png|125 Walden Runs Back Inside 2 126 Walden Walks to Bookshelf.png|126 Walden Walks to Bookshelf 127 If I know what kind of animal she is,.png|127 If I know what kind of animal she is, 128 I'll know how to help her..png|128 I'll know how to help her. 129 Let's see..png|129 Let's see. 130 'Bellyachus Magackius'Q No..png|130 "Bellyachus Magackius"? No. 131 'Hollerapotamus'Q No..png|131 "Hollerapotamus"? No. 132 'Squawkasaurus'Q No..png|132 "Squawkasaurus"? No. 133 Aha! It's a rare giant Goo Goo!.png|133 Aha! It's a rare giant Goo Goo! 134 'The giant Goo Goo.png|134 "The giant Goo Goo 135 is always happy.png|135 is always happy 136 and smiling'-.png|136 and smiling"- 137 !.png|137 ! 138 Walden Looks Back.png|138 Walden Looks Back 139 Goo Goo Crying 7.png|139 Goo Goo Crying 7 140 Goo Goo Crying 8.png|140 Goo Goo Crying 8 141 Goo Goo Crying 9.png|141 Goo Goo Crying 9 142 She doesn't seem too happy to me..png|142 She doesn't seem too happy to me. 143 'except when it's far.png|143 "except when it's far 144 from home.'.png|144 from home." 145 That's it!.png|145 That's it! 146 I'll take the Goo Goo home.png|146 I'll take the Goo Goo home 147 and she'll cheer up..png|147 and she'll cheer up. 148 Goo Goo Whining.png|148 Goo Goo Whining 149 Tell me,.png|149 Tell me, 150 giant Goo Goo,.png|150 giant Goo Goo, 151 would you like me to.png|151 would you like me to 152 take you homeQ.png|152 take you home? 153 HomeQ.png|153 Home? 154 Yes..png|154 Yes. 155 Where do you liveQ.png|155 Where do you live? 156 Goo Goo Whimpers.png|156 Goo Goo Whimpers 157 Goo Goo Cries.png|157 Goo Goo Cries 158 Goo Goo Cries 2.png|158 Goo Goo Cries 2 159 No no, don't cry..png|159 No no, don't cry. 160 I'm gonna bring you.png|160 I'm gonna bring you 161 home..png|161 home. 162 Goo Goo Still Crying.png|162 Goo Goo Still Crying 163 Goo Goo Crying Louder.png|163 Goo Goo Crying Louder 164 Wind Blowing.png|164 Wind Blowing 165 Walden Getting Blown Back.png|165 Walden Getting Blown Back 166 Hoopty-Horn Follows.png|166 Hoopty-Horn Follows 167 Hoopty-Horn Follows 2.png|167 Hoopty-Horn Follows 2 168 Hoopty-Horn Plays Note.png|168 Hoopty-Horn Plays Note 169 Hoopty-Horn Getting Blown.png|169 Hoopty-Horn Getting Blown 170 Hoopty-Horn Plays Note 2.png|170 Hoopty-Horn Plays Note 2 171 Hoopty-Horn Getting Blown 2.png|171 Hoopty-Horn Getting Blown 2 172 Hoopty-Horn Plays Note 3.png|172 Hoopty-Horn Plays Note 3 173 ....png|173 ... 174 Goo Goo Still Crying 2.png|174 Goo Goo Still Crying 2 175 ..Then Stops.png|175 ..Then Stops 176 Oh!.png|176 Oh! 177 You stopped crying.png|177 You stopped crying 178 when you heard the horn..png|178 when you heard the horn. 179 Hmm..png|179 Hmm. 180 Walden Picks Up Horn.png|180 Walden Picks Up Horn 181 Walden Inhales.png|181 Walden Inhales 182 Walden Plays Horn.png|182 Walden Plays Horn 183 Walden Plays Horn 2.png|183 Walden Plays Horn 2 184 Walden Plays Horn 3.png|184 Walden Plays Horn 3 185 Walden Plays Horn 4.png|185 Walden Plays Horn 4 186 Walden Plays Horn 5.png|186 Walden Plays Horn 5 187 Ahh..png|187 Ahh. 188 Aha!.png|188 Aha! 189 You like the sound of my hoopty-horn..png|189 You like the sound of my hoopty-horn. 190 Walden Inhales 2.png|190 Walden Inhales 2 191 Goo Goo Dances to Music.png|191 Goo Goo Dances to Music 192 Goo Goo Dances to Music 2.png|192 Goo Goo Dances to Music 2 193 Goo Goo Dances to Music 3.png|193 Goo Goo Dances to Music 3 194 Goo Goo Dances to Music 4.png|194 Goo Goo Dances to Music 4 195 Goo Goo Dances to Music 5.png|195 Goo Goo Dances to Music 5 196 Goo Goo Dances to Music 6.png|196 Goo Goo Dances to Music 6 197 Walden Stops.png|197 Walden Stops 198 ....png|198 ... 199 Goo Goo Cries Again.png|199 Goo Goo Cries Again 200 Walden Plays Again.png|200 Walden Plays Again 201 Walden Plays Again 2.png|201 Walden Plays Again 2 202 Walden Plays Again 3.png|202 Walden Plays Again 3 203 Walden Plays Again 4.png|203 Walden Plays Again 4 204 Walden Plays Again 5.png|204 Walden Plays Again 5 205 Walden Plays Again 6.png|205 Walden Plays Again 6 206 Walden Plays Again 7.png|206 Walden Plays Again 7 207 Walden Plays Again 8.png|207 Walden Plays Again 8 208 Walden Plays Again 9.png|208 Walden Plays Again 9 209 Walden Inhales Again.png|209 Walden Inhales Again 210 Goo Goo Cries Again 2.png|210 Goo Goo Cries Again 2 211 Walden Plays Again 10.png|211 Walden Plays Again 10 212 Walden Plays Again 11.png|212 Walden Plays Again 11 213 Walden Plays Again 12.png|213 Walden Plays Again 12 214 Walden Plays Again 13.png|214 Walden Plays Again 13 215 Walden Plays Again 14.png|215 Walden Plays Again 14 216 Walden Plays Again 15.png|216 Walden Plays Again 15 217 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn.png|217 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 218 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 2.png|218 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 2 219 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 3.png|219 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 3 220 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 3.png|220 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 3 221 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 4.png|221 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 4 222 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 5.png|222 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 5 223 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 6.png|223 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 6 224 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 7.png|224 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 7 225 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 8.png|225 Walden Still and Slowly Playing Horn 8 226 Whew..png|226 Whew. 227 I'm glad you enjoy my playing, Goo Goo,.png|227 I'm glad you enjoy my playing, Goo Goo, 228 but I can't just keep hooptying all day..png|228 but I can't just keep hooptying all day. 229 Goo Goo Gets Sad.png|229 Goo Goo Gets Sad 230 Goo Goo Gets Sad 2.png|230 Goo Goo Gets Sad 2 231 HomeQ.png|231 Home? 232 Goo Goo Cries Yet Again.png|232 Goo Goo Cries Yet Again 233 Goo Goo Cries Yet Again 2.png|233 Goo Goo Cries Yet Again 2 234 Think think think..png|234 Think think think. 235 I know..png|235 I know. 236 I'll ask Widget for help..png|236 I'll ask Widget for help. 237 Why'd Goo Goo Stop the WaterworksQ.png|237 Why'd Goo Goo Stop the Waterworks? 238 Walden Jumps Off Chair.png|238 Walden Jumps Off Chair 239 Walden Jumps Off Chair 2.png|239 Walden Jumps Off Chair 2 240 Walden Lands.png|240 Walden Lands 241 Come on, giant Goo Goo. Let's go for a walk..png|241 Come on, giant Goo Goo. Let's go for a walk. 242 Walden Walks and Plays Horn.png|242 Walden Walks and Plays Horn 243 Walden Walks and Plays Horn 2.png|243 Walden Walks and Plays Horn 2 244 Walden Walks and Plays Horn 3.png|244 Walden Walks and Plays Horn 3 245 Walden Walks and Plays Horn 4.png|245 Walden Walks and Plays Horn 4 246 Walden Leads Goo Goo.png|246 Walden Leads Goo Goo 247 Walden Leads Goo Goo 2.png|247 Walden Leads Goo Goo 2 248 Walden Leads Goo Goo 3.png|248 Walden Leads Goo Goo 3 249 Widget's Workshop.png|249 Widget's Workshop 250 Widget Working.png|250 Widget Working 251 !.png|251 ! 252 HuhQ.png|252 Huh? 253 Walden Leads Goo Goo 4.png|253 Walden Leads Goo Goo 4 254 Walden Leads Goo Goo 5.png|254 Walden Leads Goo Goo 5 255 Walden Stops Walking.png|255 Walden Stops Walking 256 Walden Still Plays.png|256 Walden Still Plays 257 Yikes..png|257 Yikes. 258 What in the world is thatQ.png|258 What in the world is that? 259 Panting.png|259 *Panting* 260 It's a giant...png|260 It's a giant.. 261 Goo Goo,.png|261 Goo Goo, 262 and...png|262 and.. 263 I'm in a.png|263 I'm in a 264 bit of a fix..png|264 bit of a fix. 265 You see,.png|265 You see, 266 every time I stop playing my hoopty-horn,.png|266 every time I stop playing my hoopty-horn, 267 she starts to-.png|267 she starts to- 268 Cry.png|268 Cry 269 ... (GGG).png|269 ... 270 Walden Asks....png|270 Walden Asks... 271 I was wondering if you could play for a while.png|271 I was wondering if you could play for a while 272 so I could take.png|272 so I could take 273 a rest..png|273 a rest. 274 Gee, I would, Walden,.png|274 Gee, I would, Walden, 275 but.png|275 but 276 I don't know how to play the hoopty-horn..png|276 I don't know how to play the hoopty-horn. 277 Goo Goo Cries.png|277 Goo Goo Cries 278 Walden Exhaustedly Raises Horn.png|278 Walden Exhaustedly Raises Horn 279 And Continues Playing.png|279 And Continues Playing 280 ....png|280 ... 281 Widget Scratches Head.png|281 Widget Scratches Head 282 (Insert Light Bulb).png|282 (Insert Light Bulb) 283 I've got an idea!.png|283 I've got an idea! 284 Just keep playing, Walden..png|284 Just keep playing, Walden. 285 I'll be right back..png|285 I'll be right back. 286 Widget Heads Inside.png|286 Widget Heads Inside 287 Widget Heads Inside 2.png|287 Widget Heads Inside 2 288 Widget Heads Inside 3.png|288 Widget Heads Inside 3 289 Ooh, More Bunny Tails!!.png|289 Ooh, More Bunny Tails!! 290 Cough, Cough Nope, Just Smoke.png|290 *Cough, Cough* Nope, Just More Smoke 291 Tired Walden Plays.png|291 Tired Walden Plays 292 Tired Walden Plays 2.png|292 Tired Walden Plays 2 293 Tired Walden Plays 3.png|293 Tired Walden Plays 3 294 Tired Walden Plays 4.png|294 Tired Walden Plays 4 295 Tired Walden Plays 5.png|295 Tired Walden Plays 5 296 Poor Walden.png|296 Poor Walden 297 It Takes Iron Lungs to Play That Long.png|297 It Takes Iron Lungs to Play That Long 298 Widget Arrives With Invention.png|298 Widget Arrives With Invention 299 Ta-da!.png|299 Ta-da! 300 Walden Gets Up.png|300 Walden Gets Up 301 What is itQ.png|301 What is it? 302 Why, it's my.png|302 Why, it's my 303 Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000!.png|303 Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000! 304 Give me your hoopty-horn,.png|304 Give me your hoopty-horn, 305 if you please..png|305 if you please. 306 Widget Takes Horn.png|306 Widget Takes Horn 307 Widget Takes Horn 2.png|307 Widget Takes Horn 2 308 Widget Aims Horn....png|308 Widget Aims Horn... 309 Into the Machine....png|309 Into the Machine... 310 Then Angles it.png|310 Then Angles it 311 And Lastly....png|311 And Lastly... 312 She Grabs the Lever.png|312 She Grabs the Lever 313 Winding.png|313 *Winding* 314 Winding 2.png|314 *Winding* 2 315 Winding 3.png|315 *Winding* 3 316 Machine Activates.png|316 Machine Activates 317 Air Pumping.png|317 Air Pumping 318 Air Pumping 2.png|318 Air Pumping 2 319 Horatio Hornblower Plays Horn.png|319 Horatio Hornblower Plays Horn 320 Horatio Hornblower Plays Horn 2.png|320 Horatio Hornblower Plays Horn 2 321 Horatio Hornblower Plays Horn 3.png|321 Horatio Hornblower Plays Horn 3 322 Goo Goo Dances.png|322 Goo Goo Dances 323 Goo Goo Dances 2.png|323 Goo Goo Dances 2 324 Goo Goo Dances 3.png|324 Goo Goo Dances 3 325 Walden Smiling.png|325 Walden Smiling 326 Eu-.png|326 Eu- 327 reka!.png|327 reka! 328 Widget, you're a genius!.png|328 Widget, you're a genius! 329 Widget Smiling.png|329 Widget Smiling 330 Chuckles.png|330 *Chuckles* 331 Aw,.png|331 Aw, 332 shucks..png|332 shucks. 333 Widget Grins.png|333 Widget Grins 334 Now that we solved that problem,.png|334 Now that we solved that problem, 335 we have to find out where this Goo Goo lives..png|335 we have to find out where this Goo Goo lives. 336 Hey,.png|336 Hey, 337 I've got a map of Wuzzleburg right here..png|337 I've got a map of Wuzzleburg right here. 338 Yes yes yes..png|338 Yes yes yes. 339 Everyone Smiling.png|339 Everyone Smiling 340 Look at this map, Goo Goo..png|340 Look at this map, Goo Goo. 341 Goo Goo Looks at Map.png|341 Goo Goo Looks at Map 342 Can you tell us where you liveQ.png|342 Can you tell us where you live? 343 ....png|343 ... 344 Goo Goo Raises Finger.png|344 Goo Goo Raises Finger 345 Goo Goo Approaches Map.png|345 Goo Goo Approaches Map 346 Widget Holding Map.png|346 Widget Holding Map 347 Home..png|347 Home. 348 HomeQ.png|348 Home? 349 But that's just an empty lot, Walden..png|349 But that's just an empty lot, Walden. 350 There's nothing there..png|350 There's nothing there. 351 Oh, well. Maybe we should just.png|351 Oh, well. Maybe we should just 352 start walking through town.png|352 start walking through town 353 and see if anyone recognizes her..png|353 and see if anyone recognizes her. 354 They Proceed.png|354 They Proceed 355 Wuzzleburg Residents Looking Surprised.png|355 Wuzzleburg Residents Looking Surprised 356 Anybody lose a Goo Goo!Q.png|356 Anybody lose a Goo Goo!? 357 Giant Goo Goo right here!.png|357 Giant Goo Goo right here! 358 No One Responds.png|358 No One Responds 359 ... ....png|359 ... ... 360 They Continue Going Through Town.png|360 They Continue Going Through Town 361 Residents Watching.png|361 Residents Watching 362 More Residents Look Out Windows.png|362 More Residents Look Out Windows 363 Giant Goo Goo.png|363 Giant Goo Goo 364 right here!!.png|364 right here!! 365 Ooh, Double Notes!.png|365 Ooh, Double Notes! 366 Anybody lose a Goo Goo!Q!Q.png|366 Anybody lose a Goo Goo!?!? 367 They Rest.png|367 They Rest 368 Hey, There's Our Bouncy Little Friend!.png|368 Hey, There's Our Bouncy Little Friend! 369 Wubbzy Bouncing.png|369 Wubbzy Bouncing 370 Wubbzy Bouncing 2.png|370 Wubbzy Bouncing 2 371 Wubbzy Bouncing 3.png|371 Wubbzy Bouncing 3 372 Wubbzy Bouncing 4.png|372 Wubbzy Bouncing 4 373 Wubbzy Bouncing 5.png|373 Wubbzy Bouncing 5 374 Wubbzy Bouncing 6.png|374 Wubbzy Bouncing 6 375 Wubbzy Falls.png|375 Wubbzy Falls 376 Wubbzy Lands.png|376 Wubbzy Lands 377 Wow wow,.png|377 Wow wow, 378 everyone!.png|378 everyone! 379 Wanna play a game of.png|379 Wanna play a game of 380 kickety-kick ballQ.png|380 kickety-kick ball? 381 Wow! Who's thatQ.png|381 Wow! Who's that? 382 She's a giant Goo Goo..png|382 She's a giant Goo Goo. 383 Yeah,.png|383 Yeah, 384 and we're trying to bring her home,.png|384 and we're trying to bring her home, 385 but we don't know where she lives..png|385 but we don't know where she lives. 386 She really likes music,.png|386 She really likes music, 387 huhQ.png|387 huh? 388 Maybe she likes.png|388 Maybe she likes 389 kickety-kick ball..png|389 kickety-kick ball. 390 Wubbzy Runs.png|390 Wubbzy Runs 391 Wubbzy Runs By.png|391 Wubbzy Runs By 392 Wubbzy Runs By 2.png|392 Wubbzy Runs By 2 393 Not now, Wubbzy..png|393 Not now, Wubbzy. 394 Hi, Goo Goo..png|394 Hi, Goo Goo. 395 My name is Wubbzy..png|395 My name is Wubbzy. 396 ....png|396 ... 397 =).png|397 =) 398 YabbyQ.png|398 Yabby? 399 Close enough..png|399 Close enough. 400 Wanna play kickety-kick ball with meQ.png|400 Wanna play kickety-kick ball with me? 401 ....png|401 ... 402 ..Q.png|402 ..? 403 It's really fun..png|403 It's really fun. 404 Watch..png|404 Watch. 405 Wubbzy Plays With Ball.png|405 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 406 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 2.png|406 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 2 407 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 3.png|407 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 3 408 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 4.png|408 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 4 409 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 5.png|409 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 5 410 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 6.png|410 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 6 411 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 7.png|411 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 7 412 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 8.png|412 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 8 413 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 9.png|413 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 9 414 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 10.png|414 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 10 415 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 11.png|415 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 11 416 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 12.png|416 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 12 417 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 13.png|417 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 13 418 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 14.png|418 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 14 419 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 15 (GGG).png|419 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 15 420 Wubbzy Plays With Ball With a Wing.png|420 Wubbzy Plays With Ball With a Wing 421 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 16.png|421 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 16 422 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 17.png|422 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 17 423 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 18.png|423 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 18 424 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 19.png|424 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 19 425 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 20.png|425 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 20 426 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 21.png|426 Wubbzy Plays With Ball 21 427 Goo Goo Smiles.png|427 Goo Goo Smiles 428 Goo.png|428 Goo 429 goo!.png|429 goo! 430 Goo.png|430 Goo 431 goo!.png|431 goo! 432 They Start Playing.png|432 They Start Playing 433 Wubbzy Kicks Ball.png|433 Wubbzy Kicks Ball 434 Goo Goo Kicks Ball.png|434 Goo Goo Kicks Ball 435 Wubbzy Raises Foot.png|435 Wubbzy Raises Foot 436 Wubbzy Kicks Ball in Air.png|436 Wubbzy Kicks Ball in Air 437 Ball Goes Up.png|437 Ball Goes Up 438 Ball Goes Over Goo Goo.png|438 Ball Goes Over Goo Goo 439 Goo Goo Lowers Head.png|439 Goo Goo Lowers Head 440 Goo Goo Playing With Ball.png|440 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 441 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 2.png|441 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 2 442 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 3.png|442 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 3 443 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 4.png|443 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 4 444 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 5.png|444 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 5 445 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 6.png|445 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 6 446 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 7.png|446 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 7 447 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 8.png|447 Goo Goo Playing With Ball 8 448 That's.png|448 That's 449 it..png|449 it. 450 Giggles.png|450 *Giggles* 451 Good one..png|451 Good one. 452 Friends Frown.png|452 Friends Frown 453 Wubbzy,.png|453 Wubbzy, 454 just be careful..png|454 just be careful. 455 Wubbzy and Goo Goo Smiling.png|455 Wubbzy and Goo Goo Smiling 456 Wubbzy Crouches.png|456 Wubbzy Crouches 457 Wubbzy Jumps.png|457 Wubbzy Jumps 458 Wubbzy Lands On Ball.png|458 Wubbzy Lands On Ball 459 Wubbzy Lands On Ball 2.png|459 Wubbzy Lands On Ball 2 460 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball.png|460 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball 461 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball 2.png|461 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball 2 462 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball 3.png|462 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball 3 463 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball 4.png|463 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball 4 464 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball 5.png|464 Wubbzy Runs Around On Ball 5 465 Now.png|465 Now 466 you.png|466 you 467 try.png|467 try 468 Wubbzy Got Tall.png|468 Wubbzy Got Tall 469 it..png|469 it. 470 Wubbzy Kicks Ball.png|470 Wubbzy Kicks Ball 471 No, Wubbzy,.png|471 No, Wubbzy, 472 I don't think-.png|472 I don't think- 473 Ah!.png|473 Ah! 474 Ah! 2.png|474 Ah! 2 475 Ah!.png|475 Ah! 476 Ah! 2.png|476 Ah! 2 477 Ah!!.png|477 Ah!! 478 Ah!! 2.png|478 Ah!! 2 479 (Uh-oh...).png|479 (Uh-oh...) 480 Uh-.png|480 Uh- 481 oh!.png|481 oh! 482 Look out!.png|482 Look out! 483 Horatio Hornblower Still Tooting Horn.png|483 Horatio Hornblower Still Tooting Horn 484 Horatio Hornblower Still Tooting Horn 2.png|484 Horatio Hornblower Still Tooting Horn 2 485 Ball Bounces By.png|485 Ball Bounces By 486 Ball Bounces By 2.png|486 Ball Bounces By 2 487 Ball Bounces By 3.png|487 Ball Bounces By 3 488 CRASH.png|488 CRASH 489 CRASH 2.png|489 CRASH 2 490 CRASH 3.png|490 CRASH 3 491 ....png|491 ... 492 Friends Run In.png|492 Friends Run In 493 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes.png|493 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 494 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 2.png|494 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 2 495 Aw,.png|495 Aw, 496 it's okay..png|496 it's okay. 497 I can fix the machine..png|497 I can fix the machine. 498 Widget Picks Up Horn.png|498 Widget Picks Up Horn 499 Don't know about this horn, though..png|499 Don't know about this horn, though. 500 Widget Hands Over Horn.png|500 Widget Hands Over Horn 501 GASP.png|501 *GASP* 502 Oh, no!.png|502 Oh, no! 503 My hoopty-horn!.png|503 My hoopty-horn! 504 Walden Inhales.png|504 Walden Inhales 505 Walden Inhales 2.png|505 Walden Inhales 2 506 Horn Bleats.png|506 Horn Bleats 507 Note Cracks.png|507 Note Cracks 508 Note Disintegrates.png|508 Note Disintegrates 509 Note Disintegrates 2.png|509 Note Disintegrates 2 510 Note Disintegrates 3.png|510 Note Disintegrates 3 511 Horn Wilts.png|511 Horn Wilts 512 My poor little hoopty-horn. Oh!.png|512 My poor little hoopty-horn. Oh! 513 It's ruined!.png|513 It's ruined! 514 Gee,.png|514 Gee, 515 I'm sorry, Walden..png|515 I'm sorry, Walden. 516 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 3.png|516 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 3 517 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 4.png|517 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 4 518 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 5.png|518 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 5 519 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 6.png|519 Goo Goo's Crying Resumes 6 520 Trumpeting Fanfare.png|520 Trumpeting Fanfare 521 !!!.png|521 !!! 522 Home!.png|522 Home! 523 Goo Goo Runs.png|523 Goo Goo Runs 524 Home!.png|524 Home! 525 ....png|525 ... 526 They Follow.png|526 They Follow 527 They Follow 2.png|527 They Follow 2 528 Who's Behind ThereQ.png|528 Who's Behind There? 529 It's a Happy Goo Goo!.png|529 It's a Happy Goo Goo! 530 And They're Following Her!.png|530 And They're Following Her! 531 Goo Goo and Friends Running.png|531 Goo Goo and Friends Running 532 Goo Goo and Friends Running 2.png|532 Goo Goo and Friends Running 2 533 Goo Goo and Friends Running 3.png|533 Goo Goo and Friends Running 3 534 Goo Goo and Friends Running 4.png|534 Goo Goo and Friends Running 4 535 Goo Goo and Friends Running 5.png|535 Goo Goo and Friends Running 5 536 Goo Goo and Friends Running 6.png|536 Goo Goo and Friends Running 6 537 Goo Goo and Friends Running 7.png|537 Goo Goo and Friends Running 7 538 Home!!.png|538 Home!! 539 It's not an empty lot.png|539 It's not an empty lot 540 after all..png|540 after all. 541 The circus.png|541 The circus 542 is in town..png|542 is in town. 543 Goo Goo Smiling.png|543 Goo Goo Smiling 544 Home!.png|544 Home! 545 Home! 2.png|545 Home! 2 546 Circus Tent.png|546 Circus Tent 547 Goo Goo's Parents Come Out.png|547 Goo Goo's Parents Come Out 548 Ba-.png|548 Ba- 549 by.png|549 by 550 Goo.png|550 Goo 551 Goo!.png|551 Goo! 552 Goo Goos Get Reunited.png|552 Goo Goos Get Reunited 553 Goo Goos Hug.png|553 Goo Goos Hug 554 Now those are giant Goo Goos..png|554 Now those are giant Goo Goos. 555 No wonder she only says Goo Goo..png|555 No wonder she only says Goo Goo. 556 She's just a baby..png|556 She's just a baby. 557 Oh,.png|557 Oh, 558 we were so worried..png|558 we were so worried. 559 How did you find herQ.png|559 How did you find her? 560 She found.png|560 She found 561 me..png|561 me. 562 I was practicing my hoopty-horn,.png|562 I was practicing my hoopty-horn, 563 and-.png|563 and- 564 Gasp.png|564 *Gasp* 565 Oh, my!.png|565 Oh, my! 566 You're hoopty's.png|566 You're hoopty's 567 pooped..png|567 pooped. 568 Here,.png|568 Here, 569 take one of ours..png|569 take one of ours. 570 On, no. I couldn't..png|570 On, no. I couldn't. 571 Father Goo Goo Gives Walden Horn.png|571 Father Goo Goo Gives Walden Horn 572 Walden Takes It.png|572 Walden Takes It 573 Walden's New Hoopty-Horn Shines.png|573 Walden's New Hoopty-Horn Shines 574 Walden's New Hoopty-Horn Shines 2.png|574 Walden's New Hoopty-Horn Shines 2 575 Don't.png|575 Don't 576 worry,.png|576 worry, 577 we have plenty..png|577 we have plenty. 578 Baby Goo Goo Playing Horn.png|578 Baby Goo Goo Playing Horn 579 Baby Goo Goo Playing Horn 2.png|579 Baby Goo Goo Playing Horn 2 580 Baby Goo Goo Playing Horn 3.png|580 Baby Goo Goo Playing Horn 3 581 Walden Smiles.png|581 Walden Smiles 582 Walden Inhales.png|582 Walden Inhales 583 Walden Plays New Horn.png|583 Walden Plays New Horn 584 Walden Plays New Horn 2.png|584 Walden Plays New Horn 2 585 Walden Plays New Horn 3.png|585 Walden Plays New Horn 3 586 Walden Smiles Again.png|586 Walden Smiles Again 587 Not bad..png|587 Not bad. 588 Why don't you join us for a songQ.png|588 Why don't you join us for a song? 589 ... ... ....png|589 ... ... ... 590 =) =E) =).png|590 =) =E) =) 591 (Later...).png|591 (Later...) 592 Crown Watching Circus Performers Perform.png|592 Crown Watching Circus Performers Perform 593 Circus Performers Performing.png|593 Circus Performers Performing 594 Capped Horse Bouncing Bubble With Green Creatures Running Around Inside On Its Head.png|594 Capped Horse Bouncing Bubble With Green Creatures Running Around Inside On Its Head 595 Capped Horse Bouncing Bubble With Green Creatures Running Around Inside On Its Head 2.png|595 Capped Horse Bouncing Bubble With Green Creatures Running Around Inside On Its Head 2 596 Three Performers Blowing Horns.png|596 Three Performers Blowing Horns 597 Two Drummmers Drumming.png|597 Two Drummmers Drumming 598 And a Partridge In a- Oops! Sorry, I Got Confused There.png|598 And a Partridge In a- Oops! Sorry, I Got Confused There 599 Mother and Father Goo Goo Blowing Hoopty-Horns.png|599 Mother and Father Goo Goo Blowing Hoopty-Horns 600 Mother and Father Goo Goo Blowing Hoopty-Horns 2.png|600 Mother and Father Goo Goo Blowing Hoopty-Horns 2 601 Mother and Father Goo Goo Blowing Hoopty-Horns 3.png|601 Mother and Father Goo Goo Blowing Hoopty-Horns 3 602 Repaired Horatio Hornblower Playing Horn.png|602 Repaired Horatio Hornblower Playing Horn 603 Widget Dancing To It.png|603 Widget Dancing To It 604 Widget Dancing To It 2.png|604 Widget Dancing To It 2 605 Purple Seals Playing Horns Together.png|605 Purple Seals Playing Horns Together 606 Purple Seals Playing Horns Together 2.png|606 Purple Seals Playing Horns Together 2 607 Baby Goo Goo Dancing.png|607 Baby Goo Goo Dancing 608 Wubbzy Dancing Around Her.png|608 Wubbzy Dancing Around Her 609 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball.png|609 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 610 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 2.png|610 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 2 611 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 3.png|611 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 3 612 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 4.png|612 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 4 613 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 5.png|613 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 5 614 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 5.png|614 Baby Goo Goo Dancing and Wubbzy Dancing Around Her On Ball 5 615 Two Cyan Performers Playing Intercepting Horns.png|615 Two Cyan Performers Playing Intercepting Horns 616 Two Cyan Performers Playing Intercepting Horns 2.png|616 Two Cyan Performers Playing Intercepting Horns 2 617 Walden Smiling.png|617 Walden Smiling 618 Spotlight Shines On Walden.png|618 Spotlight Shines On Walden 619 Walden Inhales....png|619 Walden Inhales... 620 TOOOOT.png|620 *TOOOOT* 621 Crowd Cheers.png|621 Crowd Cheers 622 Bravo!!.png|622 Bravo!! 623 Let's Hear It For Walden!!.png|623 Let's Hear It For Walden!! 624 Now that's music to my ears..png|624 Now that's music to my ears. 625 Walden Smiles One Last Time.png|625 Walden Smiles One Last Time Category:Images Category:Image galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Episodes Category:2006